Handle Me
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Kyouya often wonders what it would be like to handle someone who he hasn't been able to handle before. It's a good thing that Haruhi is willing to let herself be handled.


Handle Me

"Kyouya-senpai?"

Dark eyes swivelled to the left to see a pair of big brown eyes gazing back at him from a few feet away. The owner of said eyes looked at him innocently, a bathrobe tied tightly over her naked body. Her hair was still wet from the vase of flowers that the twins had thought would be fun to throw around the room without breaking. Unfortunately, while Haruhi managed to catch the vase in time, it occurred only after the water, flowers and all, had spilled over her head and her clothes, drenching her in what could only be described as vegetable water.

"I see you're cleaned up," he said smoothly, turning back to the notes he was taking down in his hands. "I've decided to deduct some money from your debt seeing as you managed to save a very valuable vase. Consider it a favour." He was forever the half hearted talker, stoic by nature and suave by personality.

Brown eyes rose in surprise. "Really? Thank you then. That's very kind of you, Kyouya-senpai."

The boy chuckled and turned away, cleaning up the rest of the papers on his desk and arranging them quickly and respectively. "I have my moments."

Haruhi smiled slightly and nodded. "Indeed you do. I'm actually glad that these moments are far and in between. It makes them all the more sincere."

The Shadow King turned to her then, one brow raised and his chin tilted up slightly, defining his status posture. "Do you intend to imply that I'm brash and misunderstanding in between?" He was testing her then and she knew it, and he knew she knew. But it was always interesting to hear what she had to say.

"Not at all," she stated lightly, running a hand through her wet hair. "I merely stated that unlike others, when you do something nice there is sincerity and a genialness. Many others who do it all the time do it for show, not because they really mean it."

His lips curled though so little that the smile could almost not be seen. Turning around again, the boy sighed took the very expensive vase that had almost been dropped and wiped away the tiny droplets on the bottom before walking over to one of the short stone columns and placing the vase on top. Although there weren't any flowers in there anymore, he found that the glassy white seemed much classier without the ornamental plants.

He touched the handle of the vase, smooth and curved to perfection. The snowy whiteness of it made it seem so pure and sweet, much like the girl standing just several feet behind him. The girl was watching him distractedly, shivering from the cold of the water in her hair and from the cold marble ground.

Had any of the other Host members been here, she was sure they'd either be making fun of her or trying to twirl her around in her thin bathrobe. And seeing as she had nothing on underneath, perhaps that wasn't such a good idea. The room, being air-conditioned made it all the more colder. Her teeth chattered and Haruhi stuffed her hands into the pockets of her robe. She'd just have to wait for her clothes to dry before going home she supposed.

"Sigh, what a pain," she mumbled taking a seat on a couch by the window and letting the last rays of day warm her.

Casting a short glance at her, he noticed her eyes had closed, even as she sat, her hands behind her head. Unconsciously, his hands slid through the gap between the vase and the handle and he gripped it, smoothing his thumb over the surface. A sudden urge to feel if the curve of her face was as smooth as the vase took over him and he had to shake his head and clear his throat to bury those thoughts.

Even the finest of manipulators had to have their limits. He wouldn't manipulate the situation now into something that may be potentially awkward. Besides, she was female and he was a male; these urges and thoughts were natural, the only solution was not to act upon them. And, seeing as he was Kyouya Ootori, that wouldn't be a challenge at all...hopefully.

"Senpai?"

Her tinkling voice snapped him out of his reverie and the boy turned towards her, releasing the handle of the vase and turning to her fully. "Yes?"

Haruhi cocked her head to the side and asked, "Is something wrong with the vase?"

Fighting the blush that he could feel creeping up his neck, nimble fingers pushed his glasses up his nose and shook his head. "Not at all. I was merely inspecting it."

_And there are a great many other things I'd like to inspect too_

Onyx eyes went wide at the thought in his head for a fraction of a second and the boy cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, moving to clear up the rest of the mess on his desk while taking slow, deep breaths.

He was about to reach for another file when a slim hand beat him to it. The normally composed Host had to freeze for a few moments before facing the girl who had taken his file. She had a small smile on her face.

"I'll help you; you seem to be very tired at the moment."

"Thank you, but I assure you I'm quite fine." Really he just wanted her to go back and sit down but the stubborn girl insisted and smirked, taking more files and arranging them in their specific drawers.

"When help is offered so freely I believe it is courteous to accept it, Senpai."

A dark brow rose dryly and Kyouya placed one hand on the desk as she worked, leaning his body against it languidly. "Is that so? And what else, pray tell are you willing to help with?"

It seemed that that question caught them both off guard as Kyouya nearly slapped himself for saying that and Haruhi's eyes went wide as she turned slowly towards him.

Both of them were silent for a few moments before the girl spoke up. "Whatever do you mean by that? I was only helping with the files."

Her innocence didn't deceive him, he could tell she knew exactly the ambiguity of his question. Damn him for not having a mouth guard, perhaps he wouldn't be making such stupid mistakes. But unwillingly, as if his feet had a life of their own, he took one step towards her. They eyed each other, both wary of any sudden actions the other might make.

He could hear Haruhi breathing quickly, heat rising up her cheeks and making him want to touch them even more. He wondered if stepping over his boundaries would be one of the biggest mistakes of his life or whether this could potentially be one of the best things that happened to him in a long time. Maybe...

He took one more step towards her and she didn't flinch or move.

"Kyouya-senpai..." she whispered as he took another step closer so that they were now only inches away from each other.

"Yes?" he said softly, equally breathless.

"Are you..." her dark eyes were heavily lidded by long dark lashes.

He bent lower so his breath caressed her lips. "Am I what?"

A small smile curved her lips. "Are you sure you can handle this Kyouya-senpai?"

He gave out a low breath of laughter. "I'm an Ootori. We handle anything."

And their lips met. He pressed his to hers softly and then did it again, just to get a feel of her lips. And then, their eyes closed and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to really capture her lips in his. Her breath came out raggedly and she reached up, having to strain her neck and go on her toes to reach him properly.

Her hands wrapped around his neck to bring him lower. Their lips were wet with each other and all they could think of was getting more. The tall boy's hands went around her back and her waist, pulling her closer and finally, when he got tired of having to bend down so low, he spun her so her back was to the desk, before pushing her down onto it, never once leaving her lips.

Thank god for big _un-cluttered­ _desks. She held on tighter, pulling him on top of her and draping one leg over his back. His shoes, jacket and shirt hand been discarded onto the floor a moment later and was it just him or was her bathrobe riding up even more? Giggling, she reached up and pulled his glasses away from his face, tucking them safely into one of the drawers.

"I don't think you'll be needing those, especially when we're this close."

The boy smirked. "Mm, true, though I believe they were just in the way," he said against her lips. She laughed and pulled him down for another kiss before saying softly,

"You know, Senpai, I think you should try and handle me more often."

He smiled at that stole one long, sweet kiss from her lips. "I think I'll do just that, Haruhi."

* * *

A/N: Hey! Wow...this was just a random idea after I saw Robyn's song Handle Me. Although they share the same title, the messages are totally different as those Robyn fans know. But yeah, I wrote this when I should have been studying for a bio test...so yeah I'm pretty screwed for tomorrow having not paid any attention whatsoever to what this chapter was about. But anyways, I hope you all like this! Now...REVIEW!! And no flames or I shall flame you right back!

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
